headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: Joker's Favor
"Joker's Favor" is the seventh episode of season one of the superhero fantasy program Batman: The Animated Series. It was directed by Boyd Kirkland with a script written by Paul Dini. It first aired on FOX Kids on September 11th, 1992. In this episode, an accountant named Charlie Collins gets a case of road rage with the worst person he could ever encounter - the Joker. Rather than kill him however, the Joker blackmails Charlie into doing him a favor - or else he will go after his wife and son. Synopsis messes with the wrong motorist.]] A middle-aged man named Charlie Collins is stuck in gridlock traffic in Gotham City, and growing extremely frustrated. He lips off to another motorist, who doesn't take kindly to Charlie's taunts. The motorist, runs Charlie off the road, and it is at this point, that Charlie realizes the man he had antagonized was in fact the Joker. The Joker runs him down and Charlie begs for his life. The Joker agrees to let him live, but Charlie will owe him a favor - which he will call upon at some later date. Two years later, Commissioner James Gordon is being awarded with a special dinner for his work in Gotham. Gordon doesn't care for this sort of fanfare, but even Batman encourages him to accept a little praise for his accomplishments. He decides to go to the award ceremony after all. gets a haircut.]] Meanwhile, the Joker is up to his crazy old schemes again, but this time he has an accomplice - a red and black costumed female nutcase named Harley Quinn, who dotes on her boss and calls him "Mister J.". The Joker intends on making his own contributions to Gordon's award dinner, and calls in his chit with Charlie Collins. He needs Collins to open a door at the function, allowing Harley the chance to unleash their surprise. The Joker promises that after doing this meager task, he will let Charlie go home. He neglects to mention that Charlie may not necessarily be alive when he goes home however. That evening at the Peregainators Club, Commissioner Gordon addresses the assembly while everyone eats dinner. Charlie mans the door and opens it when Harley knocks. Harley enters dressed like a police woman, hauling behind her a giant cake. The Joker emerges and then activates miniature gas capsules on the table, which immobilizes everyone. He then plants a bomb on Gordon, but the Commissioner is unable to move. Charlie manages to sneak off to the Hall of Inventions and finds a suspended model of a bat, which he moves in front of the window, hoping that the light might cast a shadow that would signal the Batman that danger is afoot. deals with Harley.]] Batman arrives and gets rid of the bomb, then frees Charlie. He then pursues the Joker and his crew to a museum exhibit in another wing. Harley tries to sweet talk her way out of Batman apprehending her, but then grabs a knife. Batman disarms her, and handcuffs her to an exhibit. While Batman deals with the rest of the goons, the Joker manages to make it outside into a back alley. Charlie Collins is waiting to confront him. He punches the Joker in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He then pulls out another Joker bomb with the intent of killing the crazy clown. The Joker actually calls out for Batman for help. Batman arrives, but Charlie has already taken care of the Joker, who is now quivering on the ground. The bomb explodes, but it turns out to be a party popper with a sign that comes out that reads "Boom". Batman chuckles at the irony of Joker's defeat. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Batman was created by Bob Kane. Batman: The Animated Series was developed by Eric Radomski and Jean MacCurdy. * "Joker's Favor" and "Batman: The Joker's Favor" both redirect to this page. * The characters of Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner Gordon, and the Joker were created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane. * The character of Harvey Bullock was created by Archie Goodwin and Howard Chaykin. * Producer Bruce Timm is credited as Bruce W. Timm in this episode. * This episode aired in the Netherlands on March 27th, 1994. * This is the first appearance of Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn. She will become a recurring antagonist on the series and eventually make the leap into her own popularity in the pages of DC Comics titles. * This episode establishes that Gotham City is located in the state of New York. This is indicated on Charlie Collins' driver's license. * Renee Montoya makes an appearance in this episode as an attendee at the club, but has no speaking lines. * One of the Joker's henchmen is seen reading a Tiny Toons Adventures comic book. Tiny Toons Adventures is also an animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Television. Bloopers * Peregainators Club is actually a mis-spelling of Peregrinator's Club, which is a similar club featured in DC Comics titles. However, in the cartoon, the location is identified as "Peregainator's Club". Quotes * Joker: Jumpin' Jiminy Christmas! Charlie Collins! It's been forever. How've you been? Lost a little weight; lost a little hair too. .... * Commissioner Gordon: If anybody should be getting a testimonial, it's you. * Batman: I'm just the night shift. You have to deal with this mess twenty-four hours a day. .... * Harley Quinn: Here's to Gotham's Commissioner G. You lock up the weirdos, the crooks, and the geeks. You're a hero to all the boys in blue. But this time, baby, the joke's on you! .... * Joker: Guess I'll have to find a new hobby now that old Charlie Collins is... Pfft! * Harley Quinn: Macrame's nice. .... * Charlie Collins: Hold it! * Joker: Oh, come on. * Charlie Collins: I said hold it! Joker in the face, knocking him to the ground * Joker: You miserable little nobody! If I get caught, your wife and son are history! * Charlie Collins: Your not getting caught. Not this time. I found this blown out of the van. a Joker bomb This is how it ends, Joker. No big schemes. No grand fight to the finish with the Dark Knight. Tomorrow all the papers will say is it the great Joker who was found blown to bits in an alley alongside a miserable little nobody?" Kinda funny. Ironic really. See, I can destroy a man's dreams too and that's really the only dream you've got? Isn't it? .... * Charlie Collins: Hey, Joker! tosses the bomb to Joker. Joker screams and hides himself behind Batman. It turns out the bomb is a dud. Trembling, the Joker looks out from behind Batman's shoulder Gotcha! * Joker: Oh, very funny. A million laughs. * Batman: Go home, Mister Collins. * Charlie Collins: Home. I never thought that could sound so good. I wonder what Bonnie's making for dinner. Right now, anything would taste great. Even meat loaf. See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords Accountant | Clown | Gotham City | Gotham Estates | Gotham University | New York | Peregrinator's Club Category:1992/Episodes Category:September, 1992/Episodes